Josh Peck
Joshua „Josh“ Michael Peck wurde am 10. November 1986 in New York, NY geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler. Er begann Ende der 90er Jahre zu schauspielern und wurde in Deutschland durch seine Rolle als Josh Nichols in der Nickelodeon-Serie Drake & Josh bekannt. Er spielte in der Amanda Show und in den Filmen Schneefrei und Max Keebles großer Plan. Außerdem arbeitet er mit der ONE Campagne zusammen, die weltgrößte Koalition zur Bekämpfung der Armut. Biografie Josh Peck wurde in New York geboren. Seine Eltern waren zu dem Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt unverheiratet und er lernte seinen Vater nie kennen. Peck wuchs bei seiner jüdischen Mutter und seiner Oma mütterlicherseits auf. Er hatte Asthma und blieb in seiner Kindheit oft zu Hause und sah alte Fernsehserien. Dies inspirierte ihn und mit acht Jahren beschloss er Comedian zu werden; er trat in verschiedenen Kindertheatern auf und improvisierte all seine Witze bei dem Caroline’s Comedy Club für die Audrey Hepburn Stiftung. 1999 nahm er durch den Vorschlag seiner Mutter eine Rolle bei The Amanda Show auf Nickelodeon an und entschied nach San Francisco umzuziehen, um seine Karriere weiter aufzubauen. Trivia *Pecks Lieblingsschauspieler und Inspirationen sind Richard Pryor, Jackie Gleason, Jerry Lewis, Bill Cosby, Ben Kingsley und Morgan Freeman. *Josh Peck, der sehr gut mit Drake & Josh Kollege Drake Bell befreundet ist, spielt in seiner Freizeit Klavier und Eishockey. *In den späteren Drake and Josh Folgen ist Josh Peck viel dünner, als er zu Beginn der Serie war. Er arbeitete mit einem Personaltrainer zusammen und verlor über 40 Pfund. In einem Interview sagte Josh: „Ich verlor eine Menge Gewicht, über 40 Pfund. Das half bei meinem Asthma. Ich habe bewusst abgenommen, weil ich wusste, dass ich glücklicher sein würde, wenn ich mich gesünder ernähren würde. *Vor 1½ Jahren begann ich mit einer Diät und ich hatte einen Personaltrainer. Aber ich habe jetzt vor allem einen gesünderen Lebensstil. Ich habe das außerdem gemacht, weil ich in einer Kindersendung mitspiele, ich bin jetzt ein Vorbild. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum ich ein Vorbild sein sollte, aber ich weiß, dass es Kinder gibt, die zu mir aufschauen. Also ist es meine Verantwortung, Leute zu motivieren und anzuspornen. Ich hoffe, dass ich das für Kinder tun kann. Aber natürlich ist es egal, wie man aussieht. Was zählt ist, dass jeder er selbst ist!“ Filmografie *2000: Newcomers - Neue Freunde (The Newcomers) *2000: Mad TV Live and Almost Legal *2000: Schneefrei (Snow Day) *2000–2002: What Ever Happened to Robot Jones *2000–2002: The Amanda Show *2001: Max Keebles großer Plan (Max Keeble’s Big Move) *2001: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (Emergency Room) (1 Episode) *2001: Family Guy (1 Episode, nur Stimme) *2001: Samurai Jack (1 Episode, nur Stimme) *2002: Fillmore! (1 Episode, nur Stimme) *2002: Mad TV *2002: Spun *2003: The Guardian – Retter mit Herz (Folge: Gefährliche Nähe) *2004–2007: Drake & Josh *2004: Mean Creek *2005: Havoc *2006: Special *2006: Drake & Josh Go Hollywood *2006: Ice Age 2 (Stimme) *2006: Ice Age 2: The Meltown (Videospiel) *2006: What’s New, Scooby-Doo? (1 Episode, nur Stimme) *2006: Deckname Kids next door (Codename: Kids Next Door) (1 Episode, nur Stimme) *2007: Drake & Josh und die Riesengarnele *2007: American Primitive *2008: The Wackness *2008: Drillbit Taylor – Ein Mann für alle Unfälle (Drillbit Taylor) *2008: Fröhliche Weihnachten, Drake & Josh *2009: Ice Age 3: Die Dinosaurier sind los (Stimme) *2009: Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Videospiel) *2009: What Goes Up *2009: Wild About Harry *2009: Die Noobs – klein aber gemein (Stimme) *2011: ATM *2011: Red Dawn Kategorie:Victorious Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 1